The Origami Cupcake
by Minerva Rapter
Summary: Something I'm working on. You can give me advice, perceptions, critiques, on how to make this better.


**The Origami Cupcake**

Mother never stayed for long. She always came dressed in her exuberant outfits and never matching high heeled shoes. "Flats are for ordinary women. I'm not an everyday woman," she would say. Father let her do whatever she wanted. He never said no to her because he was afraid she would leave if he ever did. He bent to her every whim and once drove from our home in South Jersey to Brooklyn to get her a cheesecake. She only ate Junior's cheesecake and nothing else. You see mother grew up on the upper east-side of Manhattan. She is the daughter of a very successful and rich broker. You'd think she'd marry to a rich man but to her parents' and her surprise she married my dad, Henry. Henry was a server at this Italian restaurant called Vinnies when mother met him. He didn't have a rich family like she did and had to work two jobs to pay for college.

They met one day in September of 1965. Mother had decided that she would go out to eat with her friends to eat after her last class. Her parents were very over-protective of her. They didn't want her roaming around the city without a body guard with her. She hated being followed by a steroid using huge dude that scared her more than the strangers her parents were afraid of.

"Sasha, let's go to Vinnies," her friend Carmen suggested.

"We can't go to Brooklyn, dweeb, my mother will freak!" my mother scolded.

"Oh c'mon, Sasha; It'll be fun," her other friend, Julia, begged.

"We always have fun at Vinnies. All those cute guys in Brooklyn; you know you want to go," Carmen teased.

"Ok, ok. I give in," my mother raised her hands in defeat. They took mother's limo to Brooklyn. Indeed, she had a fabulous life. She didn't know that this trip to Brooklyn would change her life forever. When they finally arrived at Vinnies; mother was having second thoughts about breaking her mother's rules.

"Relax, S" Carmen told my mother. Vinnies wasn't an extravagant restaurant. It was pretty low-key but with an old touch feel. Inside it looked like one of those old diners with the tile floors and walls. It was pretty authentic and the cool spot for college kids. Everybody knew about Vinnies.

"Hi, may I take your order?" Henry asked my mother and her friends. When he saw her he was so hypnotized by her beauty that his hands started to shake. Mother and her friends just stared at him. He was handsome. He had dark brown hair and blue green grey eyes.

"I love your eyes!" Julia gushed at Henry.

"Yes, they are lovely" Sasha told Henry. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"So, are you just going to stare at me all day or take my order?" Sasha asked Henry with a smirk on her face.

"Can I do both?" Henry responded. Sasha blushed. Julia and Carmen ordered chicken salads.

"I'm not a salad type of girl. The only salad you'll see me eat is on my hamburger" Sasha said to Henry. "You're my type of girl, then" he responded. They both blushed this time. It was 12 pm by the time they left Vinnies. Henry asked Sasha out sometime that evening but she declined.

"Why did you reject him? He was so cute." Julia asked Sasha.

"What would my parents think?! They would never approve." Sasha responded. She really did like Henry, but she knew her parents will never let her go out with him. She could picture it now what they would say.

"Absolutely not, you will not go out with that boy!" her father would yell.

"Honey, he's just not good enough for you." Her mother would tell her. They controlled everything in her life, such as, what she ate, who she made friends with, what she wore. She thought that going away to college would lessen their grip but it just got tighter. They had people spy on her. It was driving her crazy. Once they put a tracking device on her car and she had found it. To teach them a lesson she put it on this hooker's car. Her mother went crazy when she thought her daughter was in Harlem. As my mother remembered this she smiled. It was the most fun she'd had in weeks. She didn't regret coming to Brooklyn and eating at Vinnies. She loved being with her two best friends and meeting her future husband, Henry.

"He was cute….." mother said to no one in particular. Julia and Carmen looked at each other and smiled. They had never seen their friend Sasha so happy. She smiled all the way back to their dorms at NYU.


End file.
